


Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?

by disappointingcroissant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Skinny Dipping, Smut, SuperCorp, Supercorpweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: High school age, Kara has powers, Lena knows. Really just PWP.





	Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I read so much it’s time I gave back - specifically smut because it’s what I’m greedy for the most and what better time than supercorpweek?

“Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?”

The question catches Kara off guard. Later (because she’ll think about this night a lot) she’ll think she shouldn’t have been surprised. They were skinny dipping, alone, a little tipsy, at who knows what time of night; one could argue this wasn’t completely straight best friend behavior.

Kara turns to face Lena, stuttering. “Um. I - I don’t know. I -” Kara’s trying to remember if she’s given it any thought, “I mean, I haven’t not wanted to.”

She’d be panicking except there might be alcohol still in her system, and she still feels the absolute giddiness that comes with letting go - something that seems to only happen around Lena these days.

Lena laughs at Kara’s response, “Do you want to? I mean, with me. Right now?”

Kara might not be panicking but she is broken. Because God yes, she does. But it’s Lena she wants to kiss, not just any girl, and doesn’t that make this weird? The realization that she wants to kiss Lena prevents her from responding. Lena is slowly making her way from the middle of the pool to where Kara is leaning against the side. Kara’s memorized by her gliding across the water, hair slicked back and revealing the pale expanse of her neck.

“Kara?” Lena has a smirk plastered across her face, like she knows what she’s doing to Kara, like she knows the answer to her question already.

“Oh!” Kara snaps out of her trance. And, yeah, there’s definitely alcohol in her system because she skips over all the reasons this might be a bad idea. “Yeah… I’d like that.”

Lena is standing in front of her now. One hand hovering between them, pausing to gauge whether Kara is indeed ok with this idea. She must decide she is because Lena’s hand lands on Kara’s hip, her very naked hip, and Kara can't help her sharp intake of breath. 

Kara may or may not have a little bit of a deer in head lights thing going on because Lena gives a small squeeze and brings her other hand up out of the water to rest on Kara’s cheek.

“Relax” Lena whispers.

And Kara does, her shoulders drop, she lets out an long exhale, a smile graces her face, her knees unlock, and she reaches for Lena underwater holding on to her waist, grounding herself.

“Ok” Kara gives a small nod, determined, and Lena closes the distance between them, hand moving to the back of Kara’s neck to pull her down. 

If they weren't in water Kara would say she felt like she was floating. Lena’s lips touch her own and it’s like her body comes alive. Lena is being a little tentative, really only pressing lightly into Kara as if she’s afraid of scaring her off. Kara slips her hands from Lena’s waist to her back, encouraging her further into her, letting Lena know she isn't going anywhere. 

Lena smiles into the kiss and presses forward at the encouragement. Kara’s back hits the edge of the pool and she moans as their bodies meet. A shot of arousal shoots through Kara causing her to deepen the kiss, to pull Lena more fully against her body. 

Lena licks at her bottom lip and Kara sighs at the feel of it, allowing Lena to slip her tongue into her mouth. She lightly licks into her, exploring. 

Kara breaks the kiss, breath ragged, and leans her forehead against Lena’s.

“You’re….uh…kinda making, well, what I mean is. We should stop.” Kara rushes out.

Concern covers Lena’s face immediately, “Kara, I’m sorry -“

“No! No, don't be sorry. I liked it, I wanted it. Oh boy, that was, like no kiss I’ve ever had, Lena. Seriously, I- ” She cuts herself off when she sees the concern has only been replaced by confusion on Lena’s face, “What I mean is, we should stop, if this doesn’t mean anything,” Kara can’t believe she actually has the brain power to think this through right now, “you’re kind of, doing things to me, with the kissing, that is making a lot of things click in this instant and, uh, well, I’m not sure this is just curiosity on my part. So, like, if you’re just being curious, then, we should probably stop…”

Realization dawns on Lena’s face and her features soften. 

“Oh, Kara” She pauses, seemingly debating whether to say what she really wants to, “I - I’m kind of in love with you.” 

Another pause to let that sink in for the both of them, Lena looking off to the side too afraid of rejection to look Kara in the eyes, “And, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for awhile now. I thought you wanted to kiss me too, and maybe when we were tipsy wasn’t the best time to make my move, if I wanted you to believe me I mean, and if you want to take a step back, and cool off -“

“Hey” Kara cuts off her uncharacteristic rambling with a hand to her chin, drawing her gaze back to Kara, “I think, I’m kinda in love with you too. And, cooling off is the last thing I want to do.” 

Kara leans down to give Lena a little peck on the cheek lingering there.

“In fact,” Lena can feel Kara’s lips drag against her jaw, closer to her ear, “how about we take this to the hot tub?” 

Before Lena can respond Kara grabs her under the thighs, lifts, and flies out of the water. On instinct Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist, arms around her neck, and tucks her head into her neck, squealing.

When they land in the hot tub Lena leans back and lightly slaps Kara on the shoulder. “Holy shit! Warn a girl!”

Kara just grins, overly proud of her display.

Lena rolls her eyes at Kara’s expression, hands now playing with the small hairs at Kara’s neck. Kara sits on the bench seat in the hot tub with Lena’s legs still around her, just staring at everything Lena, eyes not knowing where to land.

“Are you going to check me out all night or can we get back to the kissing?” Lena raises an eyebrow, impatient.

“Yes, m’am” is all Kara says before she leans up to capture Lena’s lips in a heated kiss. Their nipples brush against each other at the movement and they both moan into the kiss this time; Lena rocking her hips into Kara involuntarily. It feels delicious to Kara and she needs more of it, she glides her hands back to grab Lena’s ass and pulls her against Kara's stomach.

“Fuck” Lena pants against Kara’s lips before she dives back in to lick Kara’s bottom lip before she takes it between her teeth. She lets it go with a pop and Kara chases after her, crashing their lips together. Their tongues slide against each other, and Kara is surprised when Lena takes her tongue and sucks on it. It make Kara toes curl, and her grip tighten.

Kara has never done anything like this with anyone, at least it never felt like this; her heart is hammering, her whole body is tingling, and she can’t get enough.

“Lee, I - I want to touch you”

“God, Kara please” Lena gasps, kissing down Kara’s neck.

“Are you sure? I mean - this is a little fast?”

“Kara” Lena pulls back and takes in Kara’s heaving chest and kiss swollen lips, and aches with how much she needs her, “I’ve been wanting this for awhile. I don’t want to wait any more. If you’re ready, I’m ready.”

Kara nods, eyes never leaving Lena’s as she slowly leans back in to kiss her, gentle, slow, their lips moving against each other like they’ve been doing this forever. Her hands move up and down Lena’s sides, thumbs grazing her rib cage, fingers possessively dragging down her curves to Lena’s hips where her thumbs now find hipbones, circling them. Her right hand moves lower to cup Lena.

Lena breaks their kiss to take a shuddering breath. Kara kisses the corner of her mouth as she drags a finger through Lena’s slick heat. Lena makes the most exquisite sound Kara has ever heard when Kara finds her clit and circles it, slow and light. She continues teasing her as she kisses a line across Lena’s jaw and down her neck, nipping when she gets to her shoulder. 

Lena has a tight grip on her shoulders and begs into her ear “Kara, please…”

Kara moves to tease at Lena’s entrance instead, but doesn’t make Lena wait long for her to push inside with her middle finger letting her adjust before she adds a second. She starts up a slow rhythm as Lena wraps her legs tighter around her, her nails scratching down Kara’s back.

“You feel so good, Lee” Kara breathe into her ear as she swipes her thumb across Lena’s clit. 

Lena is too far gone to respond coherently, instead she just pants “Yea”, as she grinds into Kara’s hand, urging Kara to speed up just a little, face falling into the crook of Kara’s neck. The puffs of air against her neck are driving Kara mad, she thrusts just a little harder to get that much deeper, and she keeps her attention on Lena’s clit until she feel Lena tighten around her fingers, body stilling above her as she lets out a hitched breath followed by a low breathy moan. When Lena’s body slackens, Kara takes her fingers slowly out and wraps her arms around Lena, kissing her way back up her neck. 

She pulls back to check in on Lena.

Lena gives her a lazy smile, “I should’ve asked you if you wanted to kiss girls a long time ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sooooo this is my first fic ever so please be nice (I wouldn’t say grammar is my forte - especially around dialogue wtf). I did the whole wrote it and didn't wanna look at it anymore so if this is complete trash I'm sorry thing....
> 
> Fun fact: I never learned how to properly use the shift key to do caps and instead just use caps lock which results in a lot of “ Their NIPPLES BRUSH AGAINST” during editing and I just… writing smut is not glamorous, but it is v entertaining. 
> 
> PS- to all the writers out there I melt when Kara calls Lena “Lee” and I just need everyone to know that.
> 
> [@disappointingcroissant ](http://disappointingcroissant.tumblr.com/)


End file.
